poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Wrath of the Future!
' Wrath of the Future!' is another film of Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles, that takes place in Season 4. Summary Following the Events of Wrath of the Century, our heroes have now completely cleared up the chaos caused by the past events, however, it seems that their adventure hasn’t come to an end just yet, for someone from the future comes to them and tells them to come to year: 2074. As there is a new program some of the villains have started under a different head. Once our heroes head there, they find that they will have to join forces with some of their bitter enemies if they wanna stop the program or else it could mean the end of their world as they know it! And they also have to make a daring rescue too! Plot Opening/In the Future The film opens up in the future, where a team struggles to fight against a massive army of robots. As they are struggling to get into a communications building where they hope to get some plans from the main base where the robots come from. And so, they then hack into one of the robots and use it to drive a truck closer to the base where the whole team comes to attack and soon they kill all robots, as they sneak into the building where one of the droids then plugs into the computer and then finds out the next plan. The Big Cheese plans to use a new time machine its building to send some new robots back in time to kill off several of the team's past selves. Peterson goes back in time/Message from the Future Bob the Builder, Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Then, after the time head back to their own base they explain about the situation at hand. As one of the members then notes it will be difficult from themselves to stop the big cheese as another one suggests that they send someone to bring their past selves to their time period to have their help to destroy the big cheese. As Peterson (a white changling and the spouse of the Future Skyla) then volunteers to go. After short discussion the team decide to let Peterson go, as they then prep a new time machine of their own, a Time Portal Device. As Peterson then stands at the entrance of where the portal will open up to the past in the year 2017. As the portal opens up the Future Skyla then tells Peterson to be careful, as he then assures he will and he then jumps into the portal as it closes up. In 2017, in an alley deep in Canterlot, Peterson arrives. As he then briefly wanders down the alley but then a police car pulls up and one of the officers chases him. Until Peterson gives the drop on him and takes his gun. As he asks him what day is it. As the officer replies it's Wednesday evening on June 26th. But before Peterson can ask what year more police show up and he flees soon managing to make his escape from them as he then heads to a garbage can where he pulls out an old newspaper where he confirms he's in 2017. As he then goes off to search for the team's past selves. Meanwhile, our heroes are cleaning up the mess (From the events of Wrath of the Century). As they are also having help from Bob and his can-do crew to do so. And soon by the time the sun gets ready to set, the mess is soon cleared as most of the damaged buildings are fixed To the Future!/ Trivia *This film will be based off of "Terminator: Genysis" and with a mixture of "Terminator: Salvation", "Rambo: First Blood Part II", "Rambo III", "Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones", "Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope", & "Avengers: Age of Ultron” *This marks the first appearance of Crocodillia, Marge, General Hornet, Peterson, The JKSH, Zeke, The Griffon Platoon, Cazidy, The TwiClones, *Bob the Builder, Wendy, Scoop, Muck, Dizzy, Lofty, Roley, Travis, Spud, Farmer Pickles, , , , and guest star in this film. Scenes *Opening/In the Future *Peterson goes back in time/Message from the Future *To the Future!/ * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Ed-ventures Chronicles